ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovivor: Transylvania
|filminglocation=Southern Carpathians, Transylvania, Romania |seasonrun=8:35pm EST - 1:20pm EST |previousseason=''Bali'' |nextseason=''Nova Scotia'' }} Ovivor: Transylvania, formerly Ovivor: Sleepy Hollow, is the second season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on October 31st, 2014. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki, and the raw transcript here. It ended with Fantoche (Mroddy) defeating Sister Mary Eunice (1dra7) in a close 3-2 jury vote. Despite Mary returning from the Outcasts after being voted out first and overthrowing the majority alliance by going on an immunity run, her connections with only two of the jurors over Fantoche's connections with his old alliance caused her to lose the game. Fantoche's complete control over the game led to the jury seeing him as a "puppetmaster" of sorts. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). Production This season featured 12 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of six. The tribes for this season were (Romanian for "betrayal"), wearing orange buffs, and (Romanian for "trust"), sporting black buffs. The first five eliminated castaways joined a third ghost tribe, known as . They successfully competed in a chance to return to the game. The two tribes then merged into the yellow , which was Romanian for "puppeteer." The roleplay was going to be on October 31st, but due to a lack of interest, was post-poned to November 1st. However, because the IRC was opened on October 31st, that is technically the official date, though the roleplay did not start until a day later. The roleplay started at 8:30pm EST, and ended with a live reunion at 1:35am EST, lasting approximately six hours and five minutes. On average, this meant that a person was voted off roughly every thirty minutes. Reception to the season was largely mixed. Although there were two purple rock draws, several ties and successful hidden immunity idol plays, others would agree that the cast was not strong enough to support these moments. The Outcast twist was also criticized for allowing one person to dominate and get to the end, but others will agree that it was needed to make the post-merge bearable. Additionally, the season was criticized for not allowing spectators in, so it has not aged well. Despite these flaws, it was acclaimed for being a season with several twists and legendary moments. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols': There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by guessing in the correct number slot. There was also an extra hidden idol in the post-merge camp. *'Outcast Twist': On Day 11, the seven remaining castaways faced a third tribe comprised of the first five departed castaways in a special challenge. If the Outcasts win, the seven remaining castaways would vote out one of their own. The Outcasts will then vote one of their own back into the game, with the remaining four being eliminated for good. If the Outcasts lose the challenge, then the seven remaining castaways would merge without voting anybody out. *'Tribe Dissolve and Merge': Trădare was absorbed into its rival tribe after being reduced to only one member. Following the Outcast Twist, the returning player and the absorbed tribe merged into one. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the Final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table Category:Seasons Category:Ovivor: Transylvania